


Kiss Me Sweetly And Hold Me Tight.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kyoutani Is Willing To Give, M/M, Shigeru Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Shigeru is tired.





	Kiss Me Sweetly And Hold Me Tight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/gifts).



> For my writing son~!

Shigeru was tired. He was tired of the glances people gave him as he walked down the street in their small town. He was tired of how people would intentionally walk right into him. He was tired of how even young children would point at him as if he had a disease. 

Though then again... that's how they all saw it, what he was. He was gay, was attracted to men, didn't mind the rough hands and strong muscles. And yet, everyone seemed to think that it was their duty to judge him for that choice. 

He liked boys, had known since he was a child. He'd realized it whenever all of his classmates were talking about Ami-chan in the class over and he wanted to talk about Ichio-san. It was hard, especially whenever his friends began to treat him differently, pushing him away and making fun of him, even pushing him into puddles....

And so, whenever he got to high school, he was so happy. His team was so understanding. When he was in his second year, the team's captain and vice captain had been in a relationship and they were never ashamed, nor did they try to hide it. 

He was jealous of their resolve, their ability to love each other so much that they didn't even notice all of the hateful comments thrown their way, simply because they were to wrapped up in each other. 

He vividly remembers the first time he fell in love. It was a rather strange way to develop an infatuation because how often do you hear: "Oh, I fell in love with my significant other after I pushed him into a wall and yelled at him for disrespecting our senpai."? Yeah. Never. 

And yet... that's what had happened. Because when he did it, he was running off of pure adrenaline as he pushed the bottle blonde. Afterwards, he felt so embarrassed that he screamed into a pillow, questioning why he was so flustered of that guy. 

But now, as he walks into his apartment, he remembers exactly why. Within seconds, there is a pair of arms around him, whispering: "Shi, why are you crying...?" 

He didn't know he'd started crying, but now that he was, he was so powerless to stop it. So instead of trying to, he wrapped his arms around his husband, giving him a timid kiss on his shoulder. 

"Ken... I'm tired of everybody treating us like this! So what...? We're fucking gay... why does it matter who we want to love...?" He sobbed, failing to keep in all of the hate he'd been getting today. 

"What brought this on, Shigeru? Was it that bastard, Kyoka, from the science wing...? Because I'll beat his ass if you want me to."

"No, well yes, he was a part of it but..." He sighed, taking a deep breath as he looked into those loving eyes. "I-I don't care if they look at me badly, but when it's you... I get so upset... you don't deserve all of their shit..."

"Yeah and neither do you. They just don't understand us, Shigeru. That's what you have to remember." He smiled, pulling the brunette into a tight embrace. "They don't get to see all of the sides I do and if they want to call me disgusting for being in love with all of those things... so be it. At the end of the day, I still get to see them."

And, Shigeru realized, at the end of the day, if Kentarou would hold him this tight, he didn't mind being so tired.


End file.
